


You're It For Me

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

As you sat on the couch in Spencer’s lap, your neck cradled in his, you wondered if he could sense your inexperience. You could tell that he wanted you. A slight graze of your lips against his and anyone would be able to tell you were nervous about what you were doing. At the age of 30, you’d yet to have sex with anyone. You’d had orgasms - given them to yourself, but you hadn’t found anyone you wanted to sleep with; you didn’t want to have sex just for the sake of it. 

But three months ago, you’d met Spencer and he was everything you ever imagined being with. You did want him - more than you could’ve expressed, but that still didn’t mean you weren’t nervous. Plus, you’d never told him. “You okay?” he asked, gliding his hands over your arms and lacing his fingers in yours. “You’re shaking.”

“It’s nothing,” you mumbled against his neck. “It’s just…I’ve never…I’ve never been with anyone b-before.” You looked down shyly as you gripped his hands.

Spencer pressed a kiss behind your ear. “It’s okay,” he whispered. “We don’t have to do anything right now if you’re not comfortable. I haven’t had a ton of experience myself, but I’ve had enough.”

“I just…don’t want you to be disappointed. Can we wait just a little longer? I need to prepare myself.” you laughed.

He lifted his legs onto the couch, which crunched you into him. “We can wait however long you want. You’re worth the wait.”

——————

Granted you were 30 years old and not a teenager, but you were pretty sure you had found the right man and wanted everything to be as perfect as it could be, so you went out and bought a sheer, flesh-colored bra and panty set that you planned on wearing. You weren’t shy about your body; you’d just recently found someone you wanted to share it with. 

That weekend, Spencer planned on taking you out to dinner and then you were going to go back to his place to watch a movie. The movie wasn’t actually in your plans though. Now, you were finally on your way back to his apartment and the anticipation was heady. The sheer material of your bra and panties was doing nothing to contain your arousal. But still, the spectacle of it all had you fairly speechless, saying next to nothing on the way back. 

After walking into his apartment, Spencer pulled off his coat and immediately walked over to the couch to put in a movie. While he wasn’t looking, you unbuttoned the first few buttons on your blouse, exposing the sheer material underneath. He turned around quickly - his mouth going dry at the sight of you. “You look beautiful,” he breathed as he walked toward you. “Are you sure?”

Nodding, you took a step forward, walking into his chest and placing kisses up his neck on the way to his perfectly pink lips. “I’m sure. You’re it for me, Spence.”

“I will do everything in my power to make this memorable for you,” he said, picking you up and carrying you into the bedroom. Once he placed you on the bed, he removed his own shirt, coming down to hover his fingers at the edge of your blouse. As he pulled back the material, you watched a range of emotions play across his face. “Nice choice,” he said with a smirk, gently unfastening the rest of the buttons and pulling your shirt off.

As an older woman experiencing her first time, you were glad you’d waited. A teenage boy probably would’ve been quick to pull of clothes and only interested in his own release, at least a lot of them would, but Spencer was taking everything slowly, ensuring he paid attention to every little detail he came across. At the pace he was going, he would be sure to memorize every scar, every freckle, every mole. A slight graze of his tongue over your exposed nipple was enough to send a little shiver up your spine. He must’ve taken it as nervousness because he immediately stilled his movements, wondering whether or not you were okay. “I’m good,” you insisted, “I promise I’ll let you know if I’m not. 

With your consent, he continued to knead, lick and suck at the sensitive flesh, eliciting moans you’d only heard yourself make with the help of your vibrator. As Spencer was paying careful attention to your breasts, you ran your hands through his hair, traveling along with him as he traveled lower, kissing your stomach on his way to the hem of your skirt. Once he’d removed it, you laughed, now only left in a sheer pair of panties that he was fixated on - or rather he was fixated on what was underneath. “Why am I the only one that’s naked?” You reached out for his belt clumsily, but eventually managed to remove it, pulling slightly at the jeans he was wearing to pull them to the floor.

Now only in his boxers, he returned to the bed, tasting the sweetness of your arousal as he peeled the sheer strip of fabric down your legs. A single moan came from your throat and you arched up into his waiting mouth. Before returning to your mouth, he teased at your entrance, sliding his finger between your folds and onto the bundle of nerves you’d become accustomed to pleasing yourself. “Spence,” you moaned, lightly grabbing his hair and pulling him up so you could taste yourself on him. 

After divesting himself of his boxers, he returned to you. “Are you sure?” he asked, hesitantly placing himself at your entrance. Instead of using words, you lifted your leg, wrapping it as tightly as you could around his waist and bringing him closer to you. You gasped slightly as he slide into you; you were unaccustomed to the feel of the real thing. “Oh my god,” you moaned, clutching at his lower back. With a tenderness you didn’t expect, he continued his slow thrusts, paying careful attention to the angles that pleased you most and then repeating them over and over again until you were a sweaty mess underneath him. 

Your other leg had since wrapped around his waist, tightening and loosening in time with his movements. “Spence, please. Take me.” Just as you fell over the edge, he swallowed your groans, grabbing your hands and placing them over your head. As the tremors rolled through you, your back arched, causing him to slide even deeper and making you cry out. “Oh fuck!”

Moments later, he came himself as he buried his head in the hollow of your neck. “Wow,” you breathed, as he rolled to your side and pulled you close. “That’s what I’ve been missing all my life.” 

“Mmmhmm,” he mumbled. “You okay?”

“More than okay,” you said, turning into his embrace and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. You could still taste a mix of sweat and arousal on his lips. “What about you?”

“You were and are everything I hoped for and more.”


End file.
